


Joker Cannot Be Left Unsupervised

by fortheloveofakatosh



Series: Joker Chose Violence [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Joker requires supervision, Monacopter, Other, and one of those toddler leashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofakatosh/pseuds/fortheloveofakatosh
Summary: Please don’t leave the resident dumbass alone
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Joker Chose Violence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119392
Kudos: 24





	Joker Cannot Be Left Unsupervised

“I can go alone, I don’t need to be supervised all the time, you know.”

“Joker, the last time we left you even slightly unsupervised you jumped off of a helicopter, I’m coming with.”

“...”

“...”

“...fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> In response to what Joker pulls at the end of Persona 5 Royal.


End file.
